Ravenstar's Past!
by Poolbreeze
Summary: Everyone asks why Ravenstar started the war with WaveClan. Here is his past. His hardships he had on his journey to becoming a leader. The death of every single one of his family members as they die leading him on his path to a leader WolfClan may very well in the future be proud of. But at the moment all they see is the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you injoy! This is my first story so I hope it's okay and not terrible!**

A she-cat was resting outside of the nursery, feeling the sun warm her mixed fur of ginger and black. Feeling the tiny bundles stirring within her, she purred with motherly love and happiness. She had just found out that she was expecting kits and was patiently waiting for her mate to come back from patrol in order to tell him. After a while, she spotted his white pelt pushing into camp and quickly padded over to tell him the exciting news.

"Whitefoot?" She continued to purr, getting the attention of the warrior tom. With his attention now on her, she lovingly nuzzled against his chin, giving his shoulder a little lick in greeting.

Looking her over, Whitefoot's pelt was warm from the display of love that his mate was giving him. "Ah, hello Roseheart. What do you need? Are you alright?" He asked her with the want to understand what brought forth Roseheart's actions. Not that he didn't love it, mind you. "You're rather affectionate today," he noted.

"I'm better than alright. We'll talk about why you are questioning me being affectionate, but I need to tell you something," the she-cat replied with a teasing warmth in her voice. He narrowed his eyes in a playful manner; however, they were shining brightly with curiosity. He turned and, with a flick of his tail to tell her to follow him, lead her out into the territory.

They walked quietly, enjoying each other's company before they had arrived at Big Pointed Stones where they lied down and let their pelts be warmed by the heated rocks. WolfClan had gained these rocks two moons ago in a battle against WaveClan. Unfortunately, Roseheart's sister, Hollywhisker, had died in the battle, killed by accident by a WaveClan cat when things began to get more ruthless. The memory of her sister dying at her paws still brought tears to her eyes. Roseheart pressed her pelt against Whitefoot's own, the colors contrasting with each other. He curled up close to her in response.

"What'd you want to tell me?" He purred, beginning the conversation. Being reminded of the wonderful news she was about to share, Roseheart smiled brightly.

"I found out this morning that I'm expecting kits!"

Whitefoot's eyes widened in shock before a deep purred rumbled through his chest. "Kits! My kits?" He spoke the last two words uncertainly, wondering if perhaps Roseheart was seeing another tom. That wasn't the case.

The she-cat flicked his forehead with her tail, rolling her eyes at her mate's doubt. "Who else's, you mouse-brain." She looked at him seriously. "There is no one else I would want kits with. Only you. Forever you."

Whitefoot pressed closer to her at her touching words, feeling a warm and wonderful feeling in his chest. Only she could make him feel like this. It always made him happy when he thought back to how she chose him of all toms to love. He looked down at Roseheart as she jumped just slightly, his eyes wide in wonder. She had felt a kick and he had obviously felt it too for he purred louder.

"I love you," he whispered in her fur as he began nuzzling her shoulder. He could feel her whiskers brush against his ears as they twitched in amusement. He could hear her soft purr, and he hoped that the kits could hear the love that the two cats had for each other and for them. He was going to be a father.

She licked his ear, replying to his statement. "I love you too." Afterwards, Roseheart placed her head on her paws and started to doze off, feeling exhausted. Whitefoot looked around protectively, checking the other side of the rocks to make sure that nothing would attack them and their unborn kits, before grooming her back.

A long time passed with both cats cuddling together before Whitefoot nudged his mate. "Look. The sunset!" She looked up and saw the sky streaked with colors that blended together. It was a magical sight for the two cats, seeing it as a sign for their unborn kits. She smiled as she turned to him.

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Whitefoot smiled before getting to his paws. "Come on, Roseheart. We should be getting back."

She got to her paws and padded at his shoulder. The darkening forest was peaceful with the sounds of the night. Up ahead, the camp entrance could be seen. They pushed into camp and went to grab a rabbit to share. They ate together, both reminiscing about the day . Whitefoot went off to bed after Roseheart told him that she wanted to stay up for a while longer.

She looked up at the navy blue sky that looked over the camp; the ancestors of StarClan shining brightly in the dark. She purred softly with a sad smile. "Oh, Hollywhisker, I wish you could have met my kits." She sighed before padding into the warriors den and curled up in her nest beside Whitefoot. He wrapped his tail around her and Roseheart drifted off to sleep.

Blinking open an eye, Roseheart saw that the sunlight was trickling in now. She shifted her head and saw that Whitefoot's nest was empty. She got to her paws and padded out, blinking as she stretched to wake up even more. Giving the camp a brief look around, she spotted her mate with his sister, Cloudbreeze. She padded over to greet the two of them. "Hello, Cloudbreeze," she meowed once she approached.

"Whitefoot told me you're expecting! Congratulations!" Cloudbreeze purred as she stood up to bounce in front of Roseheart in excitement. Whitefoot watched them silently as a smile played across his face.

Roseheart smiled at the other she-cat. "Thank you. I hope we can trust you to watch them when we need sometime to ourselves." It was a silly little statement considering that the queen already knew that she could trust her mate's sister. Cloudbreeze was a wonderful cat and she was quick to accept Roseheart into the family once she and Whitefoot announced their mating.

Cloudbreeze playfully nudged Roseheart's shoulder. "Anytime!" The young she-cat was positively glowing at the thought of looking after her future nieces and nephews. "You know that I'm your she-cat when you need someone to look after the little troublemakers."

Roseheart looked up at her mate as he padded to her side, giving him a lick on the muzzle in greeting before padding over to Falconwing, who was the deputy. She dipped her head in respect as his gaze shifted to her.

"Hello, Roseheart. I hope you don't mind, but can you lead a hunting patrol this morning?" He asked. He had heard the news from the medicine cat about the she-cat's pregnancy. He knew that she wasn't far enough along to move to the nursery quite yet, but he had some experience with pregnant queens and their shifting moods and he didn't want to risk upsetting Roseheart at that moment.

She nodded, not minding at all. She would rather get her warrior duties as much as possible before moving into the nursery. "Sure, I will. Who shall I take today?"

The deputy looked around the clearing to see which cats were available that haven't done a patrol in a while. "Take Cloudbreeze, Eaglepaw, and Rainheart. Good hunting to you."

She nodded with a slight dip of her head and padded off to find her apprentice, telling Cloudbreeze to get Rainheart in the meanwhile. Eaglepaw looked up at her.

"Ready?" she asked.

The other warriors nodded and Roseheart padded out her patrol on her tail. Rainheart padded beside her.

"I heard you're expecting congratulations," he meowed.

Roseheart smiled at him he had always had feeling for her but she as an apprentice chose Whitefoot.

"Thank you," she meowed.

"You'll be a great mother!" he meowed.

She smiled "I hope so."

Rainheart smiled "you will be and Whitefoot will be a great father!"

"I know he will be. How about you any she's?" she asked.

He shook his head "nope but I've heard Cloudbreeze has a crush on me!"

"You should talk to her or something then! She's great!" Roseheart responded.

He shook his head "you know there's only one cat I love and she's beside me expecting some other toms kits. Just my luck."

Roseheart looked at him "Rainheart move on I chose Whitefoot if you become mates with Cloudbreeze you'll be my kits uncle."

He smiled "guess that's a close second!"

Roseheart smiled and stopped they were close to Turtle Pond "we can hunt here."

The others nodded and spread out to hunt. Roseheart jumped into a tree and crept towards a raven she killed it quickly. Roseheart buried it before killing a mouse.

Roseheart had just killed a rabbit panting she looking up it was almost sunhigh. She padded back to the meeting place panting. Rainheart looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded "just tired."

He looked suspicious but nodded as Cloudbreeze and Eaglepaw padded into the clearing.

"Let's get back to camp," Roseheart meowed.

The others nodded and she grabbed her prey before heading back. Rainheart padded at her shoulder looking at her nervously she looked at him giving his shoulder a light nudge "honestly Rainheart I'm fine!"

He smiled at her and brightened up as they pushed into camp.

Moons passed and Roseheart was sitting eating a plump rabbit for leaf-bare. It had been a 2 moons since she had found out she was expecting kits. They were due to come at the next half moon. She let out a small groan they had extremely active all day.

Whitefoot padded over "you don't look so good."

She forced a small smile "the kits are just hard on me today." she barely ended the statement before wincing.

Whitefoot narrowed his eyes "do you need me to get Heartpool?"

Roseheart was half way through shaking her head when she groaned "yeah Whitefoot I think the kits are coming!"

Whitefoot gaped at her "but it's early they aren't suppose to come until after the gathering!"

Roseheart moaned "please Whitefoot just get Heartpool for StarClan sake!"

Whitefoot sped off ordering Cloudbreeze to help his mate into the nursery. Cloudbreeze did and Roseheart collapsed into her nest just as Heartpool slipped in Whitefoot behind him.

"Bit down on the stick when you feel another contraction and push," he ordered handing her the stick.

Panting Roseheart did as she was told she bit down on the stick and pushed a small bundle of fur slid into the nest. It was a smaller kit because it was early but it let out a squeal and started to squirm as Heartpool licked it. Roseheart purred but it was cut short as another wave of pain passed over her. She dug her claws into the nest as another black bundle slid into the nest. A ginger bundle followed that. She felt another wave of pain and groaned. She tried twice more to push the final kit out but it was stuck.

She let out a moan of pain "Heartpool I think the final kits stuck." before letting out a shriek out pain.

Heartpool looked concerned "try pushing harder."

She glared at him "thanks tips!"

Whitefoot placed his tail on her shoulder and gave her a lick "you can do this."

She arched her back in agony as another wave of pain passed over her she groaned started to become exhausted. She gave a weak push groaning. She paused for a moment to take a deep breath before giving a final push and felt the tiny bundle slid into the nest. She purred licking him. He was smaller than the others and still she could tell he was alive but his breathing was shallow. Heartpool looked over the kits and told her he'd come check on the fourth kit when she had rested.

She watched him leave and looked over her litter. There was three toms and a she. The she was sturdy looking as she shouldered her brothers out of the way crawling to her mother's stomach. The first tom had a white tail tip but his pelt was a shiny black. The second tom was pur black. The final kit was dark gray tom his front left paw was white and his tail was ginger.

Roseheart gave each a lick on the head and looked up at Whitefoot who looked over his kits fondly.

"What do you think we should name them?" she yawned.

Whitefoot lay beside her and placed his tail on the she "Sandkit."

She purred "I love that name."

He placed his tail on the one with the white tail "Crowkit."

She nodded and placed her tail on the pur black "Ravenkit."

He placed his tail on the smallest kit "Dustkit."

She purred and gave him a lick on the cheek before curling around her kits and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start I'd like to point out that Ashkit and Flamekit are my friends characters better known as Ashfeather and Flamepelt and I do not own them in anyway.**

Ravenkit turned over in his sleep before blinking open his eyes. He looked around the nursery his eyes wide. Crowkit stirred beside him and lifted his head.

"Wow! The worlds so colourful!" he purred.

Ravenkit nodded "you could say that! It's beautiful!"

Sandkit sat up "watch it you can't mate with it!"

Ravenkit looked at his sister he couldn't understand why she was so snarky. His mother said it was because she had to dominate her brothers. Ravenkit doubted that but he hated how Sandkit snapped sharp reports to him and his brothers how from the day they were born she felt superior to them.

Ravenkit looked at the entrance as it shook his mother's black and ginger pelt pushed in. She looked at them smiling broadly.

"Whitefoot come see they've opened their eyes!" she purred.

Ashkit bounced in his nest on the other side of the nursery "oh good! Now I can play with them!"

Featherflight wrapped her tail around the kit "quiet down Ashkit!''

Flamekit looked up from his own nest "but now we can play Clan!"

Ravenkit looked at the two kits smiling broadly "can you teach me?"

Flamekit nodded "sure!"

Whitefoot pushed in behind Ravenkit and purred loudly. Dustkit sat up beside Sandkit finally opening his eyes. Whitefoot purred louder giving Dustkit a lick on the head. Ravenkit ducked away from his own lick and scampered over to the other kits.

"Can we explore camp?" he asked.

Flamekit nodded "sure come on!"

He lead the way out of the nursery. Ravenkit followed on his heels. He narrowed his eyes at the sun reflecting off the white powder that covered the ground. Ravenkit dug his claws into the nursery entrance and dipped a paw in. He shivered.

Flamekit looked back at him "it's not as cold once you get used to it!"

Ashkit jumped out beside him. Ravenkit smiled brightly as Sandkit followed. Ravenkit took a running leap and dived into the powder. He got to his paws and shook his black pelt off. He looked around camp.

Eaglepaw was grooming her pelt before her mentor Cloverbreeze took her out to train. Cloverbreeze and Rainheart where sharing a rabbit smiling broadly they had just became mates after moons of Rainheart denying that he couldn't love another cat the way he loved her. Rainheart looked at them.

"Look Roseheart's kits are exploring camp!" he purred.

Ravenkit looked at his uncle and auntie.

"Hello Ravenkit!" he purred.

Ravenkit looked at him "hi Rainheart!"

Sandkit scampered over with Crowkit on her heels "Ravenkit Dustkit won't come out and play he says it's too cold!"

Ravenkit shrugged "so what can I do?"

Crowkit looked at him "go tell him if he doesn't get his furry but out here I'll come in there and push him out!"

Ravenkit flicked his brother's ear with his tail sometimes he wondered how on earth he was younger than him "he doesn't have to come out if he doesn't want to!"

"He does if he ever wants to be an apprentice!" Flamekit meowed walking over.

Ravenkit shrugged "which is moons away! He doesn't have to come out today!"

Sandkit rolled her eyes "Ravenkit's just a chicken!"

Ravenkit jumped on her "who you callin' a chicken!"

"You," she teased.

Ravenkit growled playfully but jumped off her "so what's so great about being an apprentice anyways?"

Flamekit looked at him as though he was mouse brained "you get to train to be a warrior! You are no longer stuck in camp!"

Ravenkit shook his pelt "I'd much rather not be out of camp in this weather!"

"Well it still would be cool!" Ashkit meowed.

Crowkit nodded "yeah it would be!"

Ravenkit shrugged "I guess." He looked at his siblings and denmates grinning happily he had everything he ever could have wished for. Three strong littermates, his father was well respected by all of the Clans and Roseheart was a senior warrior always called upon by Froststar if she needed advice. He had two denmates who seemed to be alright. Roseheart called her kits for bed without complaint Ravenkit lead his littermates towards the nursery and started to nurse before falling asleep.

Roseheart licked her kits before falling asleep herself curling her tail around them.

Ravenkit blinked sleep from his eyes as he felt a cold paw nudged him. He looked up to see Flamekit's form standing over him.

"What?" he asked.

"Want to play moss ball with me?" he asked.

Ravenkit got to his paws "sure!"

Flamekit dashed out. Ravenkit followed he blushed slightly "err…..Flamekit I don't know how to play."

Flamekit smiled at his softly "it's easy all you have to do it keep it from hitting the ground!"

Ravenkit gave a small nod and focused on the ball. Flamekit hit it in the air Ravenkit hit it but not hard enough and it fell half way.

Flamekit chuckled "try hitting it a little harder."

Ravenkit did. Flamekit hit it back to him. They hit it back and forth Flamekit was starting to make it a bit harder. Flamekit hit it for the last time. Ravenkit lunged for it but missed her got to his paws shaking his pelt.

Flamekit grinned happily "I did it! I win!"

Ravenkit smiled "so what's Clan about?"

Flamekit looked at him crouching low he pounced on him "it's where Flamestar defeats Ravenkit's furry but!"

Ravenkit growled playfully wiggling under him he went limp and Flamekit loosened his grip. Ravenkit flung him off and pounced.

"Hey! No fair!" Flamekit retorted.

"Battles rarely are," meowed a voice.

Ravenkit turned to look into the blue eyes of Froststar. He jumped off and dipped his head.

"Hello Froststar!" greeted Flamekit.

"Hello kits," she meowed she looked Ravenkit over "your Ravenkit right? Roseheart's son?"

Ravenkit nodded "yep!"

She gave him a smile "quick thinking wins more battles never forget that."

Ravenkit gave a nod "thanks!"

Flamekit grinned at him "yeah nice job chicken!"

Ravenkit turned to him "hey!"

Flamekit grinned before turning back to the nursery as Sandkit, Crowkit and Ashkit peeked out.

"There you are! Mom it's alright Ravenkit's out here!" Sandkit called.

Roseheart pushed the others aside she dipped her head to Froststar "he hasn't been getting into trouble has he?"

"Oh no I've just been giving him and Flamekit battle tips," she meowed.

Sandkit looked annoyed that her brother was getting tips and not her "I bet he was terrible!"

"He was very good actually!" Froststar meowed before turning back to Roseheart "those are some great kits you have there." before she turned to Falconwing.

Ravenkit looked after her grinning.

Flamekit looked at him with new admiration "wow! Froststar thinks your pretty great!"

Ravenkit shrugged "maybe. I'm nothing but a ball of fur right not but some day I hope to be like my parents!"

"Or like Froststar herself!" he pointed out.

Ravenkit looked at his paws his heart flipped _could he really become leader one day?_

Sandkit interrupted "come on mousebrains! Let's play Clan!"

Flamekit smiled "alright! I'll be Flamestar leader of WaveClan!"

Ravenkit perked up "can I be Ravenstar leader of WolfClan?"

Flamekit nodded "sure!"

Sandkit rolled her eyes "I'll be Sandfang deputy of WaveClan."

"Can I be your deputy Ravenkit?" asked Dustkit.

"Sure Dustkit!" he meowed.

He paused for a moment "I'll be Dustwing!"

"I'll be Ashclaw of WolfClan!" meowed Ashkit.

"I'll be Crowfoot of WaveClan!" meowed Crowkit.

Ravenkit looked over the three kits who know where his Clanmates he grinned. Jumping on a rock "Cat's Of WolfClan! Our Clan has not been to war in many moons! We shall attack WaveClan today!"

Flamekit grinned "Sandfang send out a patrol we need to make sure WolfClan doesn't try to take out territory!"

Ravenkit grinned smiling looking at the other kits before charging Flamekit "attack WolfClan!"

Ashkit and Dustkit charged the other kits barreling into them.

Ravenkit grinned "WaveClan how could you think we would let you steal out territory!"

"WaveClan our elders fought for this Clan! Do your duty and take this battle!" Flamekit cried.

Ravenkit growled playfully before chasing his friend around camp.

 **Sorry for the boring chapter I just wanted to build on the kits personallities before anything to exciting happened! Next chapter should be longer and more exciting!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Fox Attack

Ravenkit blinked up at Froststar as she summoned the Clan, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Sharp Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Flamekit scampered out of the nursery behind him. "What's going on?"

Sandkit scampered over. "It's not a warrior or apprentice ceremony, I know that."

Ravenkit scanned the clearing curiously. "I think it has something to do with Heartpool."

Ashkit looked at him curiously. "How can you tell?"

Ravenkit flicked his tail to the elderly medicine cat who sat well groomed in the center of the clearing. "It's the first time in moons I've seen him that clean!"

"Stop talking and come watch!" Dustkit demanded before going to sit on the edge of the clearing.

The other kits quickly followed.

"Cats of WolfClan, we are gathered to pay our thanks to a cat who has saved everyone of our lives. Heartpool, you have served this Clan to the best of your abilities and I will forever miss having you by my side to help lead me through the challenging parts of leading WolfClan. I will forever owe you more than my life," Froststar started.

Ravenkit beamed. "I was right!" He exclaimed.

"Cool! I've never seen this type of ceremony!" Flamekit said excitedly.

"Heartpool, is it your wish to give up your name of medicine cat and join the elders?" Froststar asked calmly.

"It is," Heartpool rasped.

"Your Clan honors you and your service to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest," Froststar finished jumping down and dipped her head to the newly-made elder.

He padded up to her when she dismissed the Clan, and Flamekit nudged Ravenkit.

"I want to do something like him! Not be stuck in the medicine cat den surrounded by sick cats all day but I want to explore and give service to my Clan and all I can do is make the stupid elders laugh!" Flamekit scowled.

Ravenkit frowned. "You will when you become an apprentice!"

"I want to now, though! I say tonight we sneak out of camp I heard a fox is running around. If we can find it and chase it away we will be the bravest kits in all of the Clans!" Flamekit exclaimed.

Ravenkit looked at him to make sure he was serious. Eventually, his want to see the territory won.

"Alright.. How?"

"We will sneak out the dirt place tunnel! No cat will be able to smell us," Flamekit said confidently.

Ravenkit nodded, grinning, as his mother called him for bed. "See you at midnight!"

He scampered over to his mother, Sandkit, Dustkit, and Crowkit on his heels. They slid in and curled close to each other. Roseheart curled around her kits and started to drift off, the warmth enveloping them. Ravenkit dreamed he was racing through the territory as Flamekit chased after him. Laughing, he grinned in his slumber at the image. He felt a cold paw nudge him and looked up.

"Is it time?" Ravenkit sleepily asked Flamekit.

Flamekit nodded excitedly. "Yep! Let's go!"

Ravenkit nudged his siblings before scampering quietly out of the nursery. Flamekit led the way to the dirt place tunnel. Ravenkit scanned camp to make sure no cat was following them before disappearing out of the tunnel. Ravenkit allowed the others to go before scampering through himself.

Crowkit looked around in awe. "Wow!"

Ravenkit agreed with his brother - wow was the only word matched for their territory. It was darker than in camp and crowded with trees, making it was hard to see between them, they were so thick.

Flamekit looked around. "See, this is what warriors are suppose to do! Go on missions!"

Ravenkit couldn't help being happy that he was out here. "So where do you think that fox is?"

Ashkit tasted the air like he saw the warriors do. An unfamiliar tang hit his taste buds. "I think that way?"

Ravenkit nodded. "Lead the way Ashclaw!"

"Yes, Ravenstar!" he exclaimed before dashing off.

Ravenkit followed.

He rushed through the forest. Ravenkit's fluffy kitten pelt snagged on twigs and bushes. He couldn't jump over the stumps and logs that warriors and apprentice could. But they made it to the middle of the territory before he knew anything but that was probably because he was enjoying this too much. He looked at Ashkit.

Ashkit frowned. "The scent is the strongest here. I can't figure out where…."

The air was split with a high pitched scream and Ravenkit turned around. About two tail lengths away was a red creature with a white-tipped tail. Dustkit stood closest to the fox. Ravenkit, without thinking, lunged forward and raked his claws down the fox's muzzle before scampering out of the way. The fox threw back its head back with an angry growl before lunging at Dustkit. Dustkit tried to dodge the fox but the fox slammed a paw down on his tail, snarling. Ravenkit stood in horror and watched, frozen in place, as the fox bit down on Dustkit.

Ravenkit shook his head angrily. "Get off of him, fox breath!" He yowled, lunging forward. Flamekit stopped him.

"We have to get back to camp!" The other tomkit demanded.

Sandkit and Crowkit had already raced away. Ashkit waited for the

other kits at the edge of the clearing. Ravenkit looked at his  
brother's body.  
Flamekit nudged him. "You won't do him a favor. You can't save him!"  
Ravenkit knew his friend was right and dashed after his siblings, Ashkit and Flamekit quickly  
following. Ravenkit raced up to the camp. Sandkit and Crowkit were waiting there with Lionwhisker who was on guard duty. Lionwhisker looked shocked at seeing them.  
"What are you kits doing out here?" he asked them coolly.

Ravenkit's voice shook as he answered "We wanted to try and get rid of that fox that was in our territory."

"Where is Dustkit?" asked Sandkit.

Ravenkit looked at his paws, tears pricking his eyes. Sandkit looked at him, silent.

Lionwhisker seemed to get it. "Come on, let's get into camp." he meowed.

Ravenkit nodded and padded in. Roseheart rushed over to him  
and licked his head.

"Where have you kits been! I woke up and you weren't in our nest!" she exclaimed.

Ravenkit looked up at her "We're fine!" he looked at his paws, knowing that he had worried his mother.

Whitefoot raced over to them "Oh, great StarClan, good, you found them!"

Froststar padded over. "Lionwhisker, did you take them out of camp?"

The warrior shook his head staring at his leader half in shock half in disbelief. . "No, they snuck out of camp and thought it would be a good idea to go find that fox we've been having trouble with."

Roseheart turned on her kits staring at them in disbelief and worry, before gasping. "Where is Dustkit?"

Ravenkit gulped nervously. "The fox…."

Roseheart stared at him before dashing out of camp. Whitefoot scent a disappointed glare towards his kits before followed after her. Ravenkit looked after his parents, grief crashing over him.

Cloudbreeze looked after her brother before turning on the other kits. "Ravenkit, Crowkit and Sandkit, go in the nursery right now."

Ravenkit didn't argue and padded in. Sandkit stayed out, arguing how it had been Flamekit's idea. Crowkit slunk into the nursery after him. Flamekit and Ashkit followed after Sandkit. Both kits looked at the other three.

Flamekit placed his tail on Ravenkit's shoulder "I am so sorry."

Ravenkit felt the tears he had been hold back leak down his cheek. He curled into a ball in his nest. His ears flat against his  
head. His flattened ears did nothing to block out Roseheart's wails when she got back to camp. He whimpered. Crowkit and Sandkit moved closer to him as they heard their clanmates try to comfort his parents.

"I am so sorry Roseheart," Cloudbreeze meowed to Ravenkit's mother as she too cried.

Roseheart pushed into the nursery a few moment after. Her tears streaming down her face and a disappointed scowl on

her face. Whitefoot followed her his eyes bloodshot from crying. Froststar padded in with an very angry frown. Featherflight was sitting in her nest, having came in scolding Ashkit, when the other kits did. Flamekit's mother, Skywhisker, padded in behind Roseheart.

Ravenkit sat up. "I'm sorry!" He said immediately, numbness spreading through his body as he took note of every cat's expression.

Sandkit jumped in quickly. "No, Ravenkit was really brave out there! He scratched that fox! He wanted to help Dustkit! If it was anyone's fault, it was mine!"

Flamekit looked slightly nervous but he spoke up, determined nonetheless. "No, it was mine!"

"Enough!" Roseheart snarled.

Ravenkit flattened his ears against his skull. He had never saw his mother this angry. Whitefoot placed his tail on her shoulder before turning back to the kits. "It's every single one of your faults!" Ravenkit's father meowed, "Flamekit, yes,you suggested it, but the others could have said no. Mouse brains!"

The other kits looked at their paws. Flamekit flattened his ears and dropped his tail and head.

Froststar's gaze icily stared at them. "You will face punishment. You will all be confined to the nursery for two moons and your apprenticeship ceremony will be held back a moon for each of you." She said frostily. "The death of a clanmate, a kit nonetheless, is no laughing matter."

Ravenkit had to blink back tears. "I am really sorry! I didn't mean for Dustkit to die!"

Roseheart's gaze softened a bit and she licked him on the head. "We know you didn't, but if you had followed the rules and stayed in camp he would still be here."

Ravenkit frowned and looked at his paws - he knew this, of course, but his mother saying that was different.

Froststar dipped her head "Come on, you can come out tonight to pay your respects to your brother."

Ravenkit padded out of the nursery. His eyes widened as he saw his brother's broken, cold body. It made him feel worse, and more numbness seeped through his bones. He buried his face into Dustkit's frigid pelt and felt tears roll down his cheeks. He felt Sandkit and Crowkit press against his sides.  
Roseheart's tail wrapped around her kits as she mourned for her dead son. Whitefoot pressed against her.


	4. Greif Makes us Do Crazy Things

**Sorry for the supper sort chapter! I wanted to post something next one will be longer I promise!**

Ravenkit sat staring across camp with a blank gaze. His mother and father sat beside the warrior there gaze downcast. It had been two moons since his brother's death. Ravenkit and the other kits punishments had ended except for their ceremony being held late. Though for Ravenkit it was like it had barely even started. Everytime his mother looked at him her eyes were filled with disappointment. His father was more sympathetic but everytime he spoke with Ravenkit his eyes filled with tears.

Sandkit was no help, she was as snarky as ever Ravenkit had come used to it so he mostly just ignored her. Crowkit had moved on the quickest and was at the moment playing moss ball with Flamekit. Ashkit has been named an apprentice and now trained under Lionflame. Ravenkit was happy for his friend though nothing could help him with his grief.

Crowkit and Flamekit scampered over "Sandkit's going to play moss ball with us want to join?"

"Maybe later," Ravenkit muttered.

Crowkit nudged him "come on Ravenkit! Dustkit died two moons ago. You have mourned for two moons if any of us shouldn't be mourning it's you. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was! It was all our fault!" Ravenkit meowed.

"Dustkit wouldn't have wanted us to mourn Ravenkit!" Flamekit meowed.

"I don't know what he would want because thanks to us he's not here!" Ravenkit snarled.

The two kits took a step back "calm down Ravenkit!" his brother meowed.

Ravenkit sprang to his paws "how can you call yourself Dustkit's brother! Right now he seems to mean nothing to you!" he spat.

"You know he's not!" Crowkit shot back.

"I wouldn't know that because you mourned for like two days and then started playing!" Ravenkit snarled.

Crowkit narrowed his eyes "mother said that cats mourn in different ways!"

Ravenkit didn't know where his anger was coming from but he sprang at his brother. Crowkit looked surprised wiggling under his brother.

"Yeah different not at all!" Ravenkit snarled.

Crowkit growled "get off me you grief driving maniac!"

Ravenkit felt a want to slash his claws down his brother's face but he jumped off his brother. He turned sharply away from the two other kits.

"Leave me alone!" he ordered

Crowkit didn't need to be told twice he stomped off Flamekit however stayed looking at his friend.

"Ravenkit I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Flamekit meowed looking at his paws.

"Flamekit leave me alone!" Ravenkit snarled.

Flamekit took a step forward and sat down placing his tail on his friend's shoulder. Ravenkit felt his tears stroll down his cheek something he had down a lot over the last couple of moons. He slumped to the ground putting his head in his paws.

Flamekit eyed his friend his heart lurching for him before frowning "come on Ravenkit let's play something together."

Ravenkit looked up at Flamekit "I'm sorry I've been a jerk."

"That's alright you just grieve in a different way," meowed Flamekit.

Ravenkit got to his paws and padded off to play moss ball with his friends a small smile creeping onto his face.

 **Hope you enjoyed next chapter is when they become apprentices that chapter will be much longer!**


	5. The Territory of a Wolf

**I'd like to thank my friend StoriesWithinDreams! For helping out with this story. You rock girl!**

"Ravenkit, Sandkit, and Crowkit please step forward," Froststar's proud meow rang across the clearing for every cat to hear. There were excited murmurs and little hushes that followed after the kits were named for their ceremony.

Ravenkit stepped forward with a beaming smile. He had gotten over his brother in the final moons of his kithood and once again became the happy kit that even his sister had to admit was better. While he still missed Dustkit dearly, he wasn't going to spend all of his life grieving for him. It was time to move on.

"These kits' apprenticeships had been moved back because of a mistake these kits had made moons ago. This mistake caused their family grief beyond my wildest nightmares. They have learnt much younger than I would have hoped about what the feeling of losing a beloved family member is like. We can all agree that it is tragic."

Ravenkit looked up at his leader, a wave of fresh grief washing over him, but he shook it off. He had learned better now and wasn't going to make a mistake like that ever again.

"Ravenkit, Sandkit, and Crowkit, from this moment forth until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Crowpaw. Sandpaw will be mentored under Hawkfoot." Sandpaw beamed and padded forward to touched noses with Hawkfoot. "Crowpaw you shall be mentored under Rainheart," continued Froststar. Crowpaw padded forward and touched noses to Rainheart, grinning. "Ravenpaw will be mentored under Falconwing," meowed Froststar as he finished the ceremonies.

Ravenpaw scampered forward and touched his nose to Falconwing's. He smiled broadly as his Clanmates chanted his and his littermates' names. He was finally and apprentice and he wasn't going to fail his Clan. Flamepaw scampered forward, having became an apprentice to Eagleblaze a while ago.

Ravenpaw had noticed a difference in his friend since their camp outing and Dustkit's death. He had changed from a goofy, bubbly, and happy kit to an obedient apprentice that was constantly helping out whenever he could. Flamepaw frequently visited the nursery to make sure the queens and kits were comfortable. Ravenpaw suspected it was also because he became friends with Lavenderkit, a russian blue she-cat with green eyes and a personality that made her very likeable.

Ashpaw had changed a bit too, but he was still the same in a few ways. Though he hadn't become less of a friend over time, he had become a cool and serious apprentice and had drifted from his friends a bit. He also hardly cared about the kits who wanted to play with him unless the kit was Muddykit, an American curl she-cat that could be the female version of Ashpaw himself with their identical pelt and eye colors and their similar personalities. Ashpaw, nonetheless, was sitting beside Ravenpaw, nudging him only moments after Froststar dismissed the Clan.

"Yes! Now we can be together just like old times!" Flamepaw cheered as he approached his two friends. He was excited at the thought of the three of them working together to become strong warriors. It was one thing they had always discussed with each other when they were kits.

"Yeah!" Ravenpaw meowed in agreement, glad to have his friends back again. He was about to discuss many things with Ashpaw and Flamepaw when a noise drew his attention away. His eyes met those of his mentor's.

Falconwing had given a soft cough in order to get his new apprentice's attention. "Ravenpaw, come on. The territory awaits. You can speak with your friends later," he assured the black tom with a little look at the other two apprentices.

Ravenpaw nodded to his friends in farewell before following his mentor out to the forest. Even though he had been out in the territory before, he was still in awe at how thick and dark the forest was. He grinned as he marvelled on how magnificent of a sight this was.

"It's amazing out here," he muttered.

Falconwing looked at him and nodded "I agree. I can't and will never understand the other Clans."

"TimberClan can't be bad," meowed Ravenpaw.

"We are stronger. Much stronger than TimberClan. Yes we use the forest alike but we are much stronger and powerful than TimberClan don't let any member of TimberClan tell you different," meowed Falconwing.

"I'm just saying they can't be as bad as WaveClan or MarshClan,'' meowed Ravenpaw "what are they fish?"

"They may use different strengths but that is always a warriors weakness. Never rely on a cat's weakness to bring them down that is when they will outsmart you not when you outsmart them,'' Falconwing meowed.

Ravenpaw looked at his mentor with a slight glare "is this how these six moons are going to go? Everything I say you'll turn into a lesson?"

"No, not everything most things," meowed Falconwing.

Ravenpaw cast his gaze over the territory "well can we at least do something?"

"Sure you will learn the elements of tree hunting today," meowed Falconwing.

Ravenpaw nodded smiling broadly "cool!"

Falconwing paused for a moment examining a tree "alright try to scale that."

Ravenpaw remembered when Flamepaw and himself had dared each other to climb the dens in camp this was going to be easy. He bounded over to the tree and stood up on his hind legs unsheathing his claws and digging his claws deep into the bark. He pulled his back legs into the tree and started to inch his way up. He carefully sat down once he reached a good fork.

"Well done," meowed Falconwing as he sat down beside him.

Ravenpaw was panting but he beamed at his mentors phrase.

"Alright now to moving in the tree," meowed Falconwing.

Ravenpaw nodded "alright."

Falconwing jumped into the next tree "come on just be careful and judge your jumps well."

Ravenpaw couldn't help but feel scared. He crept to the end of the branch and looked down he was pretty high. He didn't let his fear show though he back up before taking a quick walk and a leap and landing square on the next branch. He grinned. Falconwing jumped from tree to tree. Ravenpaw dashed to keep up jumping from tree to tree. He beamed.

Ravenpaw stopped panting just beside Falconwing "perfect come on time we head back." he meowed.

Ravenpaw watched Falconwing descend from the tree before doing so himself.

Ravenpaw followed after his mentor and slipped into camp. He looked around spotting Flamepaw looking a bit upset.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Ravenpaw.

"I had to clean out the elders den," Flamepaw pouted.

Ravenpaw stuck out his tongue laughing.

Flamepaw glared at him "how was being out of camp?"

"We ran in the trees so that was cool!" meowed Ravenpaw sitting beside him.

Flamepaw smiled "yeah that is cool! How's Falconwing everyone says he can make looking at flowers into a lesson."

"They aren't far off," meowed Ravenpaw with a smirk.

Flamepaw rolled his eyes smiling though. Ravenpaw lay down beside his friend "it's going to be tiring though."

"True but then we become warriors so in the end it'll be worth it," meowed Flamepaw.

Ravenpaw turned to the clearing watching Lavenderkit and Muddykit play together. He watched his mother drag moss from her nest in the nursery to her nest in the warriors den. Berrypelt was dragging herbs to her den.

He got to his paws stretching and padded over "need some help?"

The medicine cat looked up at him "please."

Ravenpaw chuckled softly before grabbing some herbs from her and carrying them to her den. He placed them on the ground the scent of herbs strong making his whiskers twitch.

"What do you think it smells bad in here?" Berrypelt asked amused as she watched him.

"No it smells too strong," meowed Ravenpaw wrinkling up his nose.

Berrypelt shouldered the young apprentice "you get used to it."

"A medicine cat maybe," Ravenpaw snorted.

Berrypelt looked at him Ravenpaw smirked "I better go get something to eat."

Berrypelt nodded a look of disappointment flashing in her blue eyes for a moment before she got her emotions under control and they went back to being normal. Ravenpaw narrowed his eyes slightly at this thinking before shaking his head slightly he must have imagined it.

Ravenpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a sparrow before padding to the apprentice den and curling in his nest. He watched as Flamepaw padded in and lay down beside him eating a mouse the two smiled at eachother.

"So hunting tomorrow?" asked Flamepaw.

"Yes I'll win!" Ravenpaw meowed.

"Will not!" meowed Flamepaw.

Ashpaw padded in "will not what?"

"We are planing to go hunting tomorrow," meowed Ravenpaw "want to come?"

"Can't I have battle training with Crowpaw," Ashpaw meowed.

"Oh well have fun," meowed Ravenpaw.

Ashpaw curled up in his nest.

Ravenpaw looked at Flamepaw who looked at Ashpaw with narrowed eyes "apprenticeship has changed him."

Ravenpaw shrugged "I think we all changed after our adventure."

Flamepaw nodded ''true but I think we changed in a good way. He isn't really our friend anymore."

Ravenpaw shrugged "he's older than us know and he was always closer to Crowpaw than us."

Flamepaw sighed "whatever as long as we are friends right?"

"Right," meowed Ravenpaw before laying down and starting to doze off.


	6. Here You Are Blue!

**Sorry about first the long wait and second the shorter chapter! I had some serious writers block on this one! Finally though!**

"Attack!" screeched Silverstar.

Ravenpaw fell to the ground as Fernpaw pounced on his and dug her claws into him. He yowled kicking her chest hard before whirling around and biting down on her shoulder. A couple tail lengths away. Froststar fought with Silverstar.

"WolfClan belongs to these rocks!" snarled Froststar.

"Never!" Silverstar growled.

Froststar pinned her "WolfClan warriors and apprentices! Fight for our kits! Fight for our elder!"

Ravenpaw growled clawing Fernpaw down the side before whirling around. He was too slow and Fernpaw slammed her paw into his muzzle. Ravenpaw growled snarling biting down on her paw. Fernpaw jumped back. Ravenpaw snarled as he saw a orange pelt jump onto Fernpaw he gazed up at his sister and flicked his ear before rolling away. He jumped to his paws shaking out his pelt snarling he slid under Fernpaw clawing her belly before sending her back to camp with a couple scars she'd remember him by. Ravenpaw beamed.

"Thanks!" Ravenpaw meowed.

Sandpaw nodded before dashing away to help Ashpaw with Boulderpelt. Ravenpaw spotted Flamepaw battling with Coldpaw. Ravenpaw dashed over jumping on him who collapsed under the weight. Ravenpaw bit his shoulder. Coldpaw wiggled under him digging his teeth into his paws.

Ravenpaw jumped off holding his paw off the ground, hissing in pain. This battle was another over the rocks that sat between WolfClan's and WaveClan's territory. WolfClan had claimed them for the past three moons and WaveClan decided it was time to get them back.

Flamepaw snarled at Coldpaw clawing him down the side. Ravenpaw placed his paw gingerly on the ground. He winced in pain but forced himself to put more weight on it. He gritted his teeth before digging his teeth into Coldpaw's tail. Crowpaw clawed the apprentice's muzzle. Coldpaw looked at the three apprentices before dashing away.

Ravenpaw snarled after Coldpaw.

Flamepaw looked at his friend "you alright?"

Ravenpaw took a bit of weight off his paw but nodded "fine." he meowed thickly before dashing away to help battle another apprentice or young warrior.

 _ **Page Break******_

Ravenpaw lay on the ground bleeding from a long scratch in his side. Berrytail patching him up.

"Hey watch it!" Ravenpaw snarled when she placed marigold on it.

"Well hold still," she meowed.

Ravenpaw winced "that hurts!" he snarled.

Flamepaw padded over "is he okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Flamepaw. Like I told you before," meowed Ravenstar shortly.

Roseheart padded in licking Ravenpaw between the ears "Silverfrost is kitting."

Berrytail nodded "get her a stick."

Roseheart nodded going to do so. Berrytail followed her after she grabbed the herbs she needed. Ravenpaw looked after her before looking up at Sandpaw when she padded in.

"You look pretty banged up," she meowed.

Ravenpaw sat up grunting "well at least I was able to walk back myself."

Sandpaw snorted "yeah more like limping."

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes shouldering her.

Berrytail padded back after a while "hey Ravenpaw you should be resting."

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes "I'm fine Berrytail. How's Silverfrost?"

"Good. Two kits. Both she-kits," she meowed.

Ravenpaw nodded "good. All well?"

Berrytail nodded and nudged him back in his nest "rest before you start bleeding again."

Ravenpaw chuckled softly laying down in his nest closing his eyes.

Berrytail looked at him smiling softly before going to her nest.

 **Here you are Blue Stormkit is in the house.**


End file.
